


Dry Your Tears Angel

by orphan_account



Series: Little Space Au's with Chanlix! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan is Whipped, Chan has a day job?, ChanLix, Crying, Daddy Bang Chan, Established Relationship, Felix goes to college, Felix is a sweetheart, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little Felix, Little Space, Little!Felix, M/M, chan is out of college already obviously, chanlix need to be protected they are so precious, ddlb, felix and chan live in an apartment together, first time finding out felix is a little, maybe a bit of angst, mentions of anxiety?, non sexual, pure fluff, sweetest boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Felix? Lixie? Where are you babe?”Chan's voices echoed through the house. Felix wanted to shout out to tell him where he was, but wanted his pacifier still, so he waited patiently and sat like a good little boy until his boyfriend opened the door.“Oh Felix there you-” Felix's eyes smiled brightly up at him but dropped when he saw the confused look on the olders face.“What are you doing?”
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Little Space Au's with Chanlix! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678447
Comments: 12
Kudos: 260





	Dry Your Tears Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to start a little space series for these two so of course I had to start it with a fic where Chan finds out about his boyfies littleness! <3
> 
> enjoy sweeties!

Felix hadn’t meant for Chan to find out like this. He had always envisioned telling his boyfriend about his little space when he knew for absolutely certain that Chan wasn’t going to back away from him and tell him it was disgusting. Felix's kind-hearted boyfriend had never given him a reason to believe that he would ever do anything like that but a small voice in the back of his head still worried. He felt his heart race whenever he talked in a baby voice or acted childlike in front of his boyfriend, paranoid that he would somehow find out about his little side, but Chan always just cooed over him and told him how “absolutely adorable you are my angel”. 

It didn’t help that the day his boyfriend did find out, he had already had a rough few hours. He had almost fallen asleep in class due to horrible nightmares the night before, causing him to face a heated lecture from his professor. It was for this reason actually that he had even fallen into little space. Because his littleness was a method for coping with stress, this upsetting class had been a big trigger. Normally he took out his box of pacis and sippy cups and put on his cute little onesies when he knew for sure that Chan wouldn’t be home anytime soon, but today he just couldn’t help it. He told himself that he would only color a few pictures and maybe watch some cartoons before his boyfriend arrived home again around 4:00 pm, but apparently little Lix can’t keep track of time. 

It was around 2:30pm when Felix took out a small blue paci, already crying from the stress he was under and popped it in his mouth. His sobs died down and he took out his favourite coloring book, anxious to work on a new picture in an attempt to soothe himself. He made sure to remember to look up at the clock when he was feeling about 6 years old and still acting responsible enough to check the time. “Three o’clock?” the small boy said. “One more hour of playtime for Lixie!” But, as more and more episodes of Peppa Pig played on his TV and more and more pages got filled up with his beautiful artwork (scribbles), he found himself falling deeper and deeper into his headspace. He sucked on his paci happily and enjoyed himself, thoroughly forgetting about the worries of the day (Clearly his little space was indeed working as a stress reliever). 

Soon he heard the familiar sound of a key turning in the lock, a sound that excited him every day because his beloved boyfriend was home, and today was no different. Channie! he thought, not speaking out loud in order to keep his paci securely in his mouth. He was tempted to say Daddy but the voice of big Felix reminded him that Chan had never said Lix could call him that. Even so, he remained excited to see him as he heard footsteps come closer to Felix's office room which he was playing in. 

“Felix? Lixie? Where are you babe?” 

Chan's voices echoed through the house. Felix wanted to shout out to tell him where he was, but wanted his pacifier still, so he waited patiently and sat like a good little boy until his boyfriend opened the door. 

“Oh Felix there you-” Felix's eyes smiled brightly up at him but dropped when he saw the confused look on the olders face. 

“What are you doing?” Lix realized it was necessary to talk now so he reluctantly pulled the paci out of his mouth and said 

“I’m playin’! And watchin’ Peppy Pig.” Chan stood frozen in the doorway, trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing right now. 

Was his boyfriend acting…. little? 

It wasn’t something Chan had told anybody but he had often wondered and found himself longing to take care of a little. He had wanted this even before he started dating Felix and although his boyfriend wasn’t an age regressor (or so he thought), he loved the way he acted childlike sometimes and let Chan take care of him. More than once he had considered bringing up the topic to Felix but he didn’t want the younger to feel like he was pressuring him to do something for Chan's own happiness. But now here he was standing in front of Lix who was acting completely like a child and he felt entirely unprepared. Big brown eyes stared up questioningly at him, presumably because he wasn’t saying anything, so he cleared his throat and bent down to Felix's current level. 

“Uh… that sounds like a lot of fun sweetie, do… do you want me to get you anything?” Lix’s eyes brightened as he heard his boyfriends kind and careful words and he responded quickly. 

“Nope! Lixie was just coloring this pwetty bear,” he held up his coloring book to Chan's face and continued, 

“And I wanted to make her green but then I thought maybe not because then she’d blend in wit the grass so I make her blue instead!” Chan let out a laugh at his baby’s rambling. “That sounds good Lix… uh… but i meant would you like anything to eat or anything?” Felix shook his head lightly, reaching for his pacifier which had been discarded on the ground. 

“Uh uh uh,” Chan carefully took the object out of the younger's small hand. 

“This was on the floor babe, it might have germies on it. Can I go wash it off first?” Felix scowled for a second but figured that Chan was right and silently nodded his head. Chan slowly stood up and silently headed back to the door but turned around at the last second. “Uh… be a good boy okay?” Felix blushed

“Okay Dad- I mean…. Okay Channie.” The younger smiled softly and suddenly found the ground very interesting. Chan felt his ears turn red and his heart picked up its pace a bit. He quickly left the room, his thoughts screaming. Did he just almost call me Daddy oh my god what?? WHAT? He was more than okay with this development but it sure made his tummy fill with butterflies. 

Felix immediately got up as soon as his boyfriend left the room. He peered out the door after him, trying his best to be as quiet as possible as he watched him walk to the kitchen holding the youngers pacifier. He giggled as he watched his boyfriend wash his paci carefully while smiling, seemingly deep in thought. He padded back to his spot on the floor, grabbing his puppy stuffie who was affectionately named ‘Cuddles’. 

“I think Daddy likes this” he whispered softly to the puppy, trying his best not to giggle loudly. He heard footsteps coming back towards him and when the door opened he was clutching his stuffie tightly to his chest and giggling louder. Chan's heart melted and he couldn’t help but smile. 

“What are you laughing about cutie?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at his cute boyfriend. 

“Nothinggggg…” Felix responded, still smiling widely. 

“Okay.” Chan laughed, “Well here's your pacifier.” he said. 

“Tank you!” Lix said cutely. Chan bent down and reached out to hand it to the younger but to his surprise Felix didn’t move his hands at all and instead just opened his mouth and tilted his head up towards the older. Chan felt his heart skip a beat again but he placed the object in Lix’s mouth and the younger quickly closed his lips around it. Chan couldn’t help but stare at his baby’s adorable face and didn’t realize how obvious he was being with his head leaning on his hand until the boy in front of him giggled and said a muffled “Wat!”. 

Chan quickly picked his head up. “Uh.. um nothing.” Felix giggled again at the olders awkwardness. 

“Do you want to watch something on the big TV in the living room with me?” Chan asked brightly, trying to change the subject. Felix's little mind grabbed onto this quickly. “Yes yes YES!” he said excitedly. He quickly stood up and barreled out of the room towards the comfy couch. 

“Hey.. uh… no running!” Chan called out behind him but the younger only giggled. When Lix’s boyfriend entered the room Felix was already curled up with a blanket. 

“Watcha wanna watch?” Chan said, plopping down on the seat next to him. 

“Ummmmmm…” Felix thought hard for a second before coming to an unsurprising conclusion. “The Little Mermaid!” said the younger cheerily. Chan laughed. “Okay baby.” Even when he was big Felix loved this movie. Chan quickly turned it on and gazed over at his baby as he clapped his hands happily. 

“YAY YAY YAY!” Lix shouted. 

“Inside voices please!” Chan said, surprising himself by how natural the caregiver-like statement felt. 

“yay yay yay!” Felix said again, this time whispering quietly. Chan laughed, smiling at how pure and innocent the boy was. The younger looked up at him with big, smiling eyes, wondering why his Daddy was laughing but happy that he was happy. Felix snuggled up against him and Chan's eyes widened and he gulped. He was happy his boyfriend couldn’t see his face because he probably looked like an idiot getting all flustered at this small gesture. He slowly put his arm over the boy and his face melted into a soft smile. Soon his angel was asleep in his arms.

“Lixie? Baby?” he asked when he first noticed that the younger was no longer giggling. When he got no response he whispered, “But we’re only 30 minutes into the movie babe.” Felix stirred at this so Chan decided to stop talking and let his sunshine rest. But the older wasn’t able to focus on the movie with all the thoughts swirling in his head and he fell asleep himself only 15 minutes later. 

Chan didn’t expect to wake up alone. 

He slowly stirred awake and immediately panicked when he didn’t feel his younger boyfriend leaning on him. His brain spun with thoughts of if he had left the house or gotten into anything that could hurt him it would be a big problem, that was if he was still in little space. Chan quickly woke himself up completely and started to call out for the younger. 

“Lixie? Angel are you okay? Where are you?” he traveled down the hall to their bedroom and offices but after quickly peering through each of the doors, he found nothing. He began to panic even more and his anxiety only heightened when his ears picked up on the faint sound of crying coming from the bathroom. He raced towards the sound but when he tried to open the door he found it was locked. 

“Felix are you in there? Are you okay? Can you please let me in baby?” when his only response was more crying he started to worry further. “...Did….did I do something wrong?” he paused, praying that the younger would answer him with anything at all. “I’m so sorry if I did something to upset you I wasn’t trying to push boundaries or anything I just wanted to take care of you-” He stopped immediately when the door slowly opened, revealing a swollen-eyed Felix, sitting on the bathroom floor. 

“Lix…” Chan quickly bent down and scooped the younger into a tight embrace which the other returned, still crying. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart watching his baby like this.   
“Are you..” Felix looked small sitting on the floor but not little anymore although, Chan didn’t know how he could even tell at this point so he wanted to check.

“No… no I’m big now.” 

“Okay.” Chan responded softly. “Do you want to tell me why you’re crying?” he asked cautiously. 

“Because…” Felix paused and looked at the ground. “Because I’m scared.” he finished. A new set of tears began rolling down his face. Chan took the younger's small hand in his own. 

“Scared? Baby of what?” he asked, voice lined with concern and worry. When he didn’t get a response he spoke again. “You can tell me Lix. Anything.” Felix looked up at him, brown eyes big and innocent still. Chan would have cooed over him if he wasn’t so upset right now. 

“Because I’m worried you think I’m gross.” he rushed out. 

“Gross?? What?” Chan was thoroughly confused. “Oh… did you have an accident while in little space or something? Because its okay if you did I don’t care-” 

“What?” Felix said, drying his tears with his free hand. “No, no I thought you would think me… being little… is weird.” Chan's eyes widened. “But it seems like.. you.. don't” Felix said, giggling a bit. 

“Oh my god baby, of course I don’t think it's weird I…” The older trailed off. 

“What?” Felix asked curiously. “What do you think of it then?” 

“I… I kinda love it.” Chan explained to the younger about how he had wanted to bring up the concept to the younger, not knowing that the boy already was a little. 

“Really??” Felix asked, thoroughly surprised. 

“Yeah..” Chan said, blushing a bit. He leaned in to press his forehead against his younger boyfriends. “I really really love it.” he said quietly. Felix giggled and leaned in further to peck his boyfriend on the lips. Chan smiled and leaned back into him, crashing their lips together. His heart soared when he felt his boyfriend smile against him. When they parted Felix asked an important question. “So does this mean you want to be my caregiver?” 

“Yes, yes, one hundred times yes.” Chan said happily. They talked for a few more minutes about it before Chan decided that the bathroom floor was maybe not the best place to have this important conversation. 

“How about we go to the couch baby.” he said, standing up and helping the younger up with him. There they talked for hours about the concept and smiled and laughed the whole time. They made dinner together and talked about it while cooking as well as eating. Both seemed very excited about it and were eager to talk about things they wanted to do together. After they had cleaned up the table Felix thought of something. 

“Uh, baby?” he said quietly. 

“Yes love?” Chan questioned. 

“Are…. well…. how do you feel about being called…. uh…” Felix was turning bright red as the older just watched smiling. 

“Daddy?” Chan finished for him, leaning towards him a bit. Lix nodded softly, gazing downwards. Chan walked over to him slowly and lifted his chin up gently so he could look him in the eyes. 

“I love it.” Chan said confidently. 

“Are you sure?” Felix asked, starting to smile again. 

“Yes.” Chan said. “100 percent” Felix beamed brightly at this and felt like a huge weight had truly been lifted off his shoulders that night. 

That night the two fell asleep in each other's arms. Felix, who had regressed again, had a cute yellow paci in his mouth and was hugging onto a matching ducky stuffie. Chan was holding his baby tightly and fell asleep smiling. Felix had no nightmares that night and woke up happily. He went to class and impressed his professor with his attention and thoughtful questions. Chan went to work and smiled the whole day, looking forward to when he got home. And when he did he was greeted by a tiny Lixie running towards him screaming. 

“DADDY!” the little boy shouted. This obviously made Chan blush still but he loved it and picked up his baby, spinning him around in his arms. 

The next few days were a big transition period for the couple as they involved ‘daddy and little time’ into their daily lives while making sure to stay big and focus during class and work. They managed well and slowly got into a happy rhythm. 

Felix hadn’t been this cheerful and felt this free in a long time and Chan could confidently say the same.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! 
> 
> these two are just the most precious ever so I hope you enjoyed this ;)
> 
> I did edit this but there may still be mistakes so sorry if there are :( 
> 
> all comments are welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> have a happy day! <33333333


End file.
